Vision
by legendary white wing
Summary: Leo had this nightmare for a week and if it was more than a nightmare


Vision

\- NO !

He wakes up again with a startle made it a week Leo made a nightmare but over time it had become stronger and stronger and this night he really believed it was true he concluded it was a vision, A warning his younger brother Mikey was going to run a serious danger. He got up and went to the kitchen, Mikey prepared breakfast

" hello Leo I heard you scream are you ok ?

" I made a horrible nightmare and it's been a week that it's the same !

" ha yeah it's not cool , and it's talking about what or who ?

"" you little brother !

" me ?

" yes in this nightmare I hear you screaming for help I run to find you hang against the wall of a chasm I try to save you but your hand slips and I see you fall and I wake up has moment !

" wow it is true its scared!

" I really thought it was true, I had lost you but actually this nightmare is made it a vision became stronger and stronger, and since it was more than real this night it wanted to say its would be realized !

" Leo what are the chances that its realization!

" I do not want bad thing to happen to you, and for this reason just today you will stay here!

" but Leo!

" no but it is an order!

" ok, ok !

" good !

Donnie and Raph come and Mikey gave them their breakfast

" thanks Mikey!

" Donnie, Raph to night ,will be a little different we'll do our patrol but without Mikey !

" hun ? But why?

" I had I'm sure a vision, for a week I have a nightmare or Mikey falls into a chasm and this night the nightmare looked so real I want to avoid it realized!

" its going to be weird to not see it with us!

" I know but it's for his safety !

" and I'll do what alone ?

" oh you'll find something to do !

" it's not the same when you're not here guys !

" do not worry we will not make a long patrol !

He finished his eating he did his morning training then Leo, Donnie and Raph left for their patrol and Mikey found himself alone made him weird and he really did not know what to do, he who usually likes to play and make jokes and well without his brothers his not at all fun, so to pass the time he went back to the dojo and for the first time he decided to do real meditation, he concentrated he emptied in his head and let his mind s' escaping when suddenly he heard a voice, a very familiar voice listened attentively to follow the voice and he saw his father he knew he recognized his voice and he went in his arms

" Oh my son !

" sniff you miss so much dad I need you, I'm alone my brothers go without me because Leo believed in a stupid nightmare !

" if Leo told you to stay it's for a good reason !

" yes to protect me but I know very well defend myself !

" your life and very precious to your brothers, if he lost you he died !

" I guess that's a promise he made after you're ... dead sniff !

" do not cry Michelangelo I would always be with you in your heart never forget i t!

" yes father, ho I wanted to ask you, are you proud of me ?

" why I would not be proud of you my son, you are strong like your brothers!

" its I wanted to hear thank you father !

" is nothing my son continues your training and one day you will be able to beat Leonardo !

" I can not wai t!

" well I'll leave you my son and do not forget !

" you will always be in my heart I know goodbye dad !

He opened his eyes and he smiled he was full of energy in him and decided to take his brothers' favorite pizza for their return he waited for them but it was long and Mikey was beginning to be worried

" and if something happened to them, better than I reassure myself I will call Leo, or I put my T-phone, ah there !

He called his brothers

" Hello Michelangelo !

" this voice, ho tiger claw, I warn you if you hurt my brother I will ...!

" you will do nothing, I hold them prisoner if you want to save them come to the old station !

" MIKEY NO DO NOT COME!

" IT'S A TRAP !

" MY BROTHERS !

" hé hé he has no choice if he would like to have your life !

" very well tiger claw I will come do not hurt them!

" I give you twenty minutes!

Mikey had no choice he had to make it fast he went to the old station he saw his brother locked in a cage he looked around him he saw no one he advances cautious when suddenly tiger claw catch him and holds his arms not to defend itself

" NO MIKEY !

" LEAVE HIM !

" hé hé you saw nothing come and you pretend to be a ninja you are pathetic!

" oh year do you planned this ?

hé, yes, even without his hands Mikey was very agile with his feet and crushed the foot of the tiger claw who let go of him and he released his brother

" you made a serious mistake of underestimating him tiger claw !

"I will all finish you here !

" we'll see , we're going to see!

He attacked the fierce tiger who was a formidable opponent in the battle he pushed Mikey slipping and suddenly he fell but he caught up against the wall of the chasm he looked down but he had no background if he fell it was death Insured

\- LEO, LEO HELP!

Leo hears it and he realizes nightmare is going to happen but it was no way to let it happen, he tells Donnie and Raph to take care of tiger claw and he runs to the edge of the abyss, on the stomach and stretched out his hand as much as possible

" MIKEY grabs my hand !

Mikey tried to catch Leo's hand but he was too far away

" I can not do it Leo, I beg you, I do not want to die !

" Mikey look at me, you have my word, I will not let my nightmare come true, DONNIE I need you !

' I'm coming Leo, can you take care of the tiger Raph?

" no problem go help him !

Donnie joins Leo and gives him his bo, Leo hands it to Mikey who catches it

" hang on we'll get you up !

Mikey motions them and he managed to climb up tiger claw saw his plan failed and decided to leave

" one day will come I will defeat you turtles!

" year go away !

Raph joins his brothers who took Mikey in their arm

" my brothers I am glad you have nothing !

" and we are glad you are not falling !

" You see Leo your nightmare do not realize!

\- in my nightmare I was alone while in reality I would never be alone I know I can count on Donnie and Raph to save you when you are in danger !

" hé hé good everything en his well ended well let's go home my brothers !

" Yes, let's go home!

He went home, Leo had learned a good lesson his we should never believe a nightmare because we are always alone and his always finish wrong while in reality he will never be alone his brother will always be there for help him and they will be ready to everything to protect their precious little brother.

END


End file.
